The Dragon Fighters: The beginning
by DarkNekoFire
Summary: Chapters 6 is up!.... Red starfire and her friends get powers and team up with the Z fighters and defend the planet agenst Rex starrex and his army of saiyan warriors.
1. Chapter 0:Fighter Bio's

This story does have DragonballZ/GT characters and refrences in it but..I dont own DBZ/GT....I just own the characters I made up.  
  
Chapter 0:Character bio's  
  
*************************************** Note:Dragon's stands for the good guy teams name. ***************************************  
  
*Characters* (and no characters are real..all of this stuff is coming out of my head)  
  
-Name:Red Starfire -Age:15 -Race:half-saiyan/half-human -Gender:Female -Lives in:Tokyo,Japan -Height:5"7 -weight:158 -Eye color:Dark blue -Hair color:Black(the normal saiyan hair color) -Super Saiyan level:2 (and later in the story she can goto 3) -Her parnets:little is known about her real parnets,but her adopive parents are humans. -Outfit:black T-shirt,blue pants,red and blue sneakers,red and black jacket,and a red banndana -Weapons:fire long sword*real long swords's do not have fire powers...i made it up*,shurikens,blinding powder,and shukos. -Items:A red scouter (cannot brake easly),a master key(so that she can brake in anywere),and capsules -Bio:Red is a 15 year old girl that finds out about her saiyan powers and one day a stange man follows her and her friends to school and threatens to blow up the school and the whole city,and red gets in the way and ends up finding out the warrior is vegeta....then a great fight starts and.......(don't want to mess up the story for ya).........and latter she falls in love with rex.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
-Name:Maie Madenko -Race:(unknown) -:Age:15 -Gender:female -lives in:Tokyo,Japan -Height:5"6 -weight:156 -Eye color:Dark green -Hair color:Jet black -Super Saiyan Level:(not a saiyan) -Her parnets:both humans,but names are unknown -Outfit:Dark blue T-shirt,black pants,red and white shoes,and a gold and silver jacket. -Weapons:Glock26 9mm,Ice long sword*made up this long sword too*,and shurikens -Items:Dark scouter*hard to brake*,sniper scope -Bio:Maie has been red friends scence 1st grade,they are kind of like sisters...and one day she gets kidnapped and red,rika,and zero try to find her....lol I dont want to mess up the story for ya......  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Name:Rika Cloud -Race:human -Age:15 -Gender:female -Lives in:Tokyo,Japan -Height:5"7 -weight:145 -Eye color:Light blue -Hair Color:Dirty dish water Blond -Super Saiyan Level:(not a saiyan) -Her parents:Humans,but names are unknown -Outfit:rikas outfit(digimon season 3 character),with geeky glasses -Weapons:Lighting long sword*made up sword* -Items:Blue Scouter*hard to brake*,Laptop computer -Bio:Rika is a Computer hacker,at the age of 9 she hacked into the pentagon's computer sistem and never got arrested ,In 3ed grade rika was getting beat up by some boys and Red stoped the fight and then red ended up getting beat up...ever scence then they have been friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Name:Anzu toshi -Nickname:Zero -Race:human -Age:15 -Gender:female -Lives in Tokyo,Japan -Height:5"4 -weight:129 -Eye color:Dark blue -Hair color:Jet Black -Super Saiyan level:(not a saiyan) -Her parents:humans,other info unknown -outfit:Dark red t-shirt,black pants,Dark and light green sneekers,and a red DBZ hat. -Weapons:9 mm scilenced hand gun,Water long sword -Items:Dark blue scouter,pocket PDA,Lasser pointer,sniper scope -Bio:Anzu toshi(or zero)has been friends with red scence 7th grade,Zero has a job helping the police catch criminals.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Name:Tani Kuni -Race:(unkown) -Age:16 -Gender:female -Lives in:(unknown) -Height:6"1 -Weight:134 -Eye color:Brown -Hair color:Light blue -Super Saiyan Level:(not a saiyan) -Her parents:(unknown) -Outfit:light red kamoto,light red shoes -Wepons:wand of lighting (50 charges) -Items:book of spells -Bio:Tani Kuni is a soceress,she found out that she was a soceress at the age of 4,she also is a very kind person that is carefree.Ameiko,aki,and kiri are her sisters.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Name:Ameiko Kuni -Race:(unknown) -Age:17 -Gender:female -Lives in:(unknown) -Height:5"6 -Weight:120 -Eye color:mix of dark red and dark brown -Hair color:Dark brown -Super Saiyan Level:(not a saiyan) -Her parents:(unknown) -Outfit:light blue kamoto,blue shoes -Wepons:Daggers,Warans,Ninja-to(regular type),Desert Eagle 50cal -Items:ring of fireball (2 charges),Scouter light blue -Bio:Little is known about this ninja,she was a member of rex's army,but got kicked out because of she not being a saiyan.Cares about her friends and family,and has a small job bounty hunting.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Bad Guys (also made up characters)  
  
************************************** the name of the group is "the Dragon killers" **************************************  
  
-Name:Rex Starrex -Race:Saiyan -Age:16 -Gender:male -Lives in:(unknown) -Height:5"7 -weight:200 -Eye color:Dark Blue -Hair color:Black(normal Saiyan hair color) -Super Saiyan level:4 -His parents:Saiyans, his parents were low level saiyans that got killed when the planet was distroyed. -Outfit:Vegeta's outfit that he wares when he first came to earth -Weapons:.(no weapons) -Items:(no items) -Bio:little is known about this warrior,but he owns a army of half and full breed saiyans,and later rex falls in love with red.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Name:Tetsuo Starrex -Race:Saiyan/Vampire -Age:15 -Gender:Male -Lives in:(unknown) -Height:5"4 -weight:100 -Eye color:light blue -Hair color:Black(saiyan hair color) -Super Saiyan Level:3, and has 2 Super vampire stages -His parents:Saiyans,other info unknown -Outfit:Bardock's outfit -Weapons:(no weapons) -Items:(no items) -Bio:Tetsuo is rex's younger brother,tetsuo has a bad temper...and gets mad easly,later tetsuo trys to kill his brother because he is becoming a total idiot. He became a vampire when he was 13...it was a science expareament that went mad that almost killed him.  
  
*About Super Vampire Stage*  
Super vampire stage is a mix between saiyan and vampire blood, and the person can unlock this stage by just powering up. The person's hair goes bright red in SV1 and goes dark red in SV2, the power level is higher then SSJ2 on SV1 and is higher then SSJ3 in SV2. (kind of like the legendary saiyan thing)  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
-Name:Aki Kuni -Race:(unknown) -Age:14 -Gender:female -Lives in:(unknown) -Height:5"4 -Weight:120 -Eye color:Dark Blue -Hair color:Dark blue -Super saiyan Level:(unknown) -Outfit:Black kamoto,black shoes -Her parents:(unknown) -Wepons:whip,daggers,nagamaki,2 Glock 19s -Items:Ring of protection+2 -Bio:Aki works alone and hates everyone(even her sisters),When red and aki go agenst each other in a battle tani trys to stop the battle,but gets baddly wounded and it sends red over the edge and red goes SSJ3.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Name:Bokaru Moshi -Race:human -Age:17 1/2 -Gender:male -Lives in:Osaka,Japan -Height:5"9 -Weight:150 -Eye color:Brown -Hair color:Jet Black -Super Saiyan Level:(not a saiyan) -Outfit:Black T-shirt,Black pants,Black dress shoes,Black trench coat(lol..i think thats how ya spell it) -His parents:both humans,they died in a bombing in tokyo in 1997. -Wepons:Kansinke -Items:(no items) -Bio:Bokaro is a ladys man,and has a crush on kiri,aki,and red. He ends up getting killed by rex because he was shooting off his mouth. (not litterly -.-'')  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Name:Kiri Kuni -Race:(unknown) -Age:17 -Gender:female -Lives in:(unknown) -Height:5"6 -Weight:129 -Eye color:Dark Blue -Hair color:Dark Black -Super saiyan Level:Unknown -Outfit:Dark Blue kamoto,dark blue shoes -Her parents:(unknown) -Wepons:Katana,Wakizashi -Items:(no items) -Bio:Kiri has a crush on Bokaru, little is known about this warrior and some people say that they seen this person go SSJ once but she's a mix breed of almost every race saiyan,vampire, and others  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Name:Renshi Zantei -Race:Saiyan -Age:15 -Gender:male -Lives in:(unknown) -Height:5"7 -Weight:120 -Eye color:Dark Red -Hair color:Jet Black -Super saiyan level: SSJ3 -Outfit:Raditz's outfit -Wepons:Wakizashi, Brass knuckles -Items:Red scouter,Medical kit,senzus -Bio:hard to beleve but Renshi is a convicted felan,he killed 10 saiyans a once and the police cought him.He hates humans,because of a fight agenst 13 people and his father lost his life.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
DragonBallZ Characters (lol..umm..this story has a few characters in it)  
  
Son Goku---------------Good Guy Son Gohan--------------Good Guy Son Goten---------------Good Guy Vegeta------------------ Bad/Good Guy Future Trunks-----------Good Guy Teen Trunks-------------Good Guy Yamcha-----------------Good Guy Bulma-------------------Good Guy Chi-Chi-----------------Good Guy Cell (perfect form)------------------Bad Guy Bardock----------------Good Guy Radditz-----------------Bad guy Freeza------------------Bad Guy Tien & Chozu----------Good Guys Majin Buu (kid version)-------------Bad Guy Majin Buu (fat version)-------------Good Guy  
  
Dragons of Dragonball Note:The dark dragon is the only one who makes a guest apperence in the DragonWarrior story.  
  
Dark Eternal Dragon------------good/bad 


	2. Chapter 1:The Strange Warriors

Note:This story has some DBZ characters and attacks in it but dont say this story sucks just yet...i havent even got to the good part of the story. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: The strange warriors  
  
Red raced to school and quickly made it before the bell rang. "Whew..." thought red putting her head down on the desk. "So...woke up late again red?" said the voice in back of her. Red then looked in back of her and said, "yep...and so it look like you actuly went to school today." said red smiling. "Shut up this school's the lameist in tokyo..they dont even let you fight in here." said maie slopeing in her chair.  
  
Then a boy walked over to red and maie's desk and said, "So if it isent dumb and dumber" Maie then looked at the boy and said, "nope shes the only baka in here..." The boy then smerked and punched maie in the left side of her face. Maie fell on the ground along with her desk and got up. "you ok maie?" asked red. "yes i'm fine...." awnsered maie wiping the blood off her chin. "so the wimp can fight.." said maie smerking and punched him back in the gut sending him flying threw the chalk board. "Damn maie...have you been training?" said red in disbeleve of what just happend.  
  
"yep..every day scence the 1st day of school." said maie smiling. "MAIE MADENKO GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!!!!!!....AND YOU TOO TETSUO!!!!" yelled the teacher mr. mako. Then red said, "wow...thats the 15th time this month." maie then put up her middle finger and walked out of the class room. "Damn kids they think they can get away with everything today." thought mr. mako.  
  
*At the office*  
  
Maie then walked into the office with a toothpick in her mouth and sat on a chair in the wating room. "Geez 5 more of these lame office things and i'm banned for this stupid school." thought maie. Tetsuo then walked into the office wating room and sat on a chair far away from maie.  
  
The secatary then opened the door and said, "Mr. Mazenchu may see you now. " maie and tetsuo then got up and walked into the room on the left side of the secatarys room. "come in and sit" said mazenchu giving them a evil glare. Mr. Mazenchu afew months ago was cought for murdering a student just for throwing a spit ball at a teacher, thats why even the citys scared of him. Maie spit her toothpick into the paper waste basket and yawned. "so maie you again..you'll posibly be the next on my kill list." said mazenchu in a evil voice. "Ya right you couldent even land a finger on me." said maie in a calm voice.  
  
Tetsuo then looked over at mr. mazenchu's scar on his right eye and frozed. "tetsuo...maie..what did you two get sent here for?" asked mazenchu truning his chair around and throwing a dart at a picture of his 1st family (geez this guys giving me the creeps...mazenchu was marryed 2 times and killed both of his familys in house fires). A sliver went up tetsuo's spine and he started to sweat uncontrolibly. "As useaual..for fighting." said maie looking over at tetsuo and looked at him annoyed like. "Umm..mr.mazenchu sir i was only doing my homework and maie punched me into the wall." said tetsuo jumping out of the seat.  
  
"THATS A BIG LIE!!!!!!" yelled maie jumping out of her seat. "Maie i'm not supprised if you did do that but that does sound like a lie......beacause no one calls me sir." mumbled mazenchu gettting up and looking out of a big window. Just then the bell rang for the 2ed period. "yo murder can we go to class?" asked maie. Mazenchu then looked at maie and pulled out a gun. Tetsuo jumped up and hid under his chair. Maie just sat there not even scared. "kill me if your not chiken....." maie said in a calm voice once again. mazenchu licked his lips and said, "you know..whatever happend to that red kid?" "I herd what happend and i'm not telling you were she is!" said maie in a "you sicko" look.  
  
Mazenchu then walked over to maie and put his hand on her face. "you have nice eyes..." said mazenchu. Maie then punched the hand away from her face and got out of the seat. "you sicko...do you always do this to kids?!" said maie walking backwards alittle. "tetsuo you can go to 2ed period...maie you stay here..." said mazenchu walking tord maie. Maie the frozed and thought, "this sicko thinks that i'm this stupid to fall for this trick...i'm not like red at all." mazenchu then pushed maie agenst the wall of the room and pulled out his gun again and put it up to maie's forehead. "heh heh ha....your not going to come down to the office anymore..." said mazenchu slowly pressing the triger.  
  
"you monster....you'll be put in jail..and you'll never come out of it eather." said maie looking abit scared. "oh now your scared...heh heh...jail does not concern me at all....i've been there for killing tons of people." said mazenchu putting the gun away and walking back to his desk. "ok..you can go to 2ed period now." mazenchu said putting his feet up on his desk.  
  
*2 period aka industral tech*  
  
Maie then entered the class room and gave the teacher the tardy slip and sat down 3 rows away from red and the others. "Man..what happend to her?" said red. "no idea..." said zero scratching her head. "hey red do you have the new 3D zanoken game?" asked rika taking out the guide to the game. "ya I just got it yesterday." awnswered red. Then there was a knock on the door. The teacher walked over to the door and opened it. a boy with purple hair and a boy with black spikey hair was at the door and they both had letters to goto this class. "Dude new students!!" said zero in a happy voice.  
  
The purple haired kid sat in front of red and the black haired kid kid sat behind rika. "welcome to room 2 or industral teck." said red to the purple haired kid. "Thanks!" said the kid looked at red. "My names red starfire...so whats your name?" said red. "my names trunks brief...nice to meet you red." said trunks. "nice to meet you too trunks....so whats the other kids name?" said red looking over at the black haired kid. "thats goten my friend..we both came from osaka...right now hes my only friend here." said trunks scratching his head. "we will be your friends!" said red. "cool, who's all your friends?" asked trunks.  
  
"Maie madenko, rika cloud, and anzu toshi." said red smileing. "cool.." said trunks slightly blushing. "wow this red chicks hot.." thought trunks. Then maie walked over to red and said, "It's starting..." Red looked at maie confused like and said, "wha?" "the war is starting for the fate of the planet." said maie sitting on a computer chair. "oh great....I thought goten's father finished this crap years ago..." said trunks. "you know this is the last week of school?" said rika. "wha?" said red,trunks,goten,zero,and maie.  
  
"ya I herd the other teachers talking about it...and insted of going to our 3ed period were going to this big room for the rest of the day. "cool..free time" said goten getting up and taking a seat next to red and the others. "goten your a geek..just like gohan." said trunks yawning abit. "well it's more better then being in boring math class. "ha ha ha yea realy." said zero laughing.  
  
"So maie what happend at the office?" asked red. "That psycho mazenchu tryed to kill me." said maie with a mad look. Red then looked at maie with a "ya right" look. "Ok if you dont think that realy happend then ask tetsuo." said maie sitting back in her seat.  
  
*switching time/3ed period*  
  
Red and the others walked out of the class room and mazenchu was talking to the gym teacher for the boys. "oh great what's he doing out here." said maie. "well he is the principle of this school." said red. then tetsuo walked over to red and said, "Mazenchu's after us." "what..he's after us?" said red. "ya I herd him say that he was going to kill maie and then he said something about you red." said tetsuo in a scared voice.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** sup y'all how ya like the chapter?, I thought it was very cool...the 2ed chapter is going to be cooler then this one..i hope...oh and dont forget to R&R **************************************************************************** ****** Next chapter: Red and te others enter the big unnamed room, and what's this a fight brakes out between red and tetsuo and someone dies?.....this sounds like a cool chapter already......ok next chapter: Chapter 2: The battle starts. 


	3. Chapter 2:The Battle Starts part 1

Note: I dont own any of the DBZ attacks or characters, but I did make up red starfire,maie madenko, rika cloud, anzu toshi (a.k.a zero), and tetsuo starrex's names.  
  
Chapter 2: The battle starts (part 1)  
  
Red then looked over at maie with a scared look. "what's wrong red?" said rika looking at red. "that monster.....he will pay for what he did to me..." said red starting to walk to the stairs to goto the unnamed room. Then mazenchu's voice stopped her. "Sup red...." said mazenchu walking over to red. "Stay away from me you sick freak!" said red running up the stairs with her friends following her.  
  
Red then stopped at a door that said unnamed room. "What?....it's realy named unnamed room?" said trunks opening the door to the room. There was no teachers in the room but it looked like lunch tables in one corner of the room and the room looked like the gym rooms clone. "nice room..." said rika. Red walked over to a table and put her head down on it. Maie then walked over to red and said, "What realy happend that day?" "I....dont want to talk about it...." said red keeping her head down. "I think i know what happend." said maie sitting next to red. Rika,zero,goten and trunks sat at the table and talked.  
  
1 hour later... "So..now he wants to kill you?" said rika abit confused. "yes....and i'm confused." said red remembering what happend that night. "This is stupid, why dont you just kill him already?" said trunks yawning. "because killing someone is not the awnswer to salving the thing." said maie. "Hey maie!" said tetsuo walking over to maie with his friends. "oh great the geek team." said maie getting up and yawning abit. "Tetsuo get a friggen life!" said maie crossing her arms. "no this is a rematch!" said tetsuo going in a stance and kicking maie in the left leg.  
  
"Geez i'm not in the mood to fight right at this moment."said maie sitting back down. "Get up and fight me!" said tetsuo going into his fighting stance. Red then looked up and seen tetsuo going into the stance and said, "oh great what did maie do now?" zero then laughed and said, "ya realy..what did she do now.." Tetsuo then ran after her and punched her in the left side of the face and disapperd. "owwww!!" said maie falling on the ground and holding the place where she got hit at. Red then walked over to the place where the fight was at and said, "Stop fighting morons!" "Shut up slut!" said tetsuo running after maie.  
  
"oh i'm a slut eh?" said red jumping in front of maie and kicking tetsuo in the nuts. Tetsuo then fell to the ground and scrunched into a ball. "heh heh....that's for calling me a slut!" said red kicking tetsuo's back hard. Red then herd mazenchu's voice and looked at the door where mazenchu's was coming in at. "oh great if we fight in here now we'll get suspended." said red. "I'm not scared of getting suspended." said maie smerking alittle. "I am!" said rika,zero,trunks,and goten.  
  
Mazenchu then walked over to red and the gang and said, "Hi everyone!" Red then gave mazenchu a bad look and said "bug off!" mazenchu smiled and walked over to red and kissed her on the lips. "!!!!!" said everyone in shock. "ewww..thats just sick!" said trunks looking grossed out. Red then slaped mazenchu and said, "You pervert!"  
  
Tetsuo then punches mazenchu in the back of the head and the girls dodged just before mazenchu hit the table."Ha you diserved that moron!" said trunks walking over by the red and the others. Mazenchu then disappeared and reappeared in back of trunks and took out a pocket knife and stabbed trunks in the shoulder.  
  
Trunks then falls to the ground and everyone then ran over to trunks. "You ok trunks?" asked goten. "DO I LOOK OK!?" said trunks getting up alittle. Mazenchu then kicks trunks in the shoulder he got stabbed in. Trunks screems and falls back on the ground. Red then gets very mad and runs after mazenchu and punches him in the right side of his face and sends him flying back alittle.  
  
Mazenchu smerks evily and wipes the blood off his chin. "Good one red....but that was a move that you'll regret." said mazenchu going into a fighting stace and waiting for somone to attack him. Red then ran after him again and mazenchu disappered. "Wha?" said red looking around. "Watch out red!!!" yelled trunks and goten looking up. Red looked up and mazenchu threw a knife at red and hit her in the shoulder. "Oh no!!" yelled everyone. Red hit the ground and layed there.  
  
Mazenchu then reappered on the ground and walked over to red and laughed. "You fool....do you really think you can defeat me?" he said as he took out another knife. "n...no really..i..I dont think i can defeat you..." said red laughing as she pulled out the knife from her shoulder. Maie then ran over to red and said,"you idiot, stop fighting him you cant win this......I got a better chance then you!" "Maie I know i'm possibly not going to win but...I can't let him get away with what he did to me..." said red getting up and holding the shoulder she got stabed at. "Fool you should of stayed down!" said mazenchu running after red.  
  
Maie then jumped in front of red and started to fight maznchu. "Maie stop protecting me.....I can fight for myself!!!" yelled red running after the two fighting. Mazenchu then punched maie in the face very hard and sent her flying to the ground. "Damn kids..they think that they can be the hero, when they are the wimps of the story." said mazenchu powering up. "What the?" said red,rika,zero,and maie. "What he has ki?" said trunks and goten.  
  
"heh heh heh...you morons think you can fight me...COME ON EVERYONE FIGHT ME!" yelled mazenchu going into the air and crossing his arms. "damn it..no one I know can fly not even red." thought maie getting up and making a scared look. "Maie get the others and go away from here..." said red powering up. "wha you can power up and fly?" said maie looking at red in a confused look. "ya I found out i had the power afew months ago." said red.  
  
"ARG C'MON STOP CHATTING AND FIGHT ME!" yelled mazenchu. "no i'm not going to stand here and watch you die so i'm helping you fight this freak of nature!" said maie powering up too. "wha..let me guess you found out you had the power afew moths ago too?" said red going into her stance. "yep." said maie with a smerk. Then mazenchu flew after red and disappered. "ARG not this again!" said red. He then reappered in back of red and punched her to the ground and stomped down on her chest hard. Red screemed and spat up blood.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Note:Wow this chapter was very cool in my opion. I think i'm going to also put up chapter 3, cuz if your like me your wandering what will happen next....well dont foget to R&R!..^_^ **************************************************************************** ***** Next Chapter:Red is in trouble,Maies in shock,The others are just standing there watching......what the hell's going to happen next!.............Chapter 3: The battle starts (part 2).......c'ya and dont forget to R&R! 


	4. Chapter 3:The Battle Starts part 2

Note:I dont own the DBZ attacks or characters, But i do own red, and the other characters I made up. ok now on with the fanfic!  
  
Chapter 3: The battle starts (part 2)  
  
Maie then headbutts mazenchu in the ribs and sends him threw the wall. Red then gets up and says, "thanks..." "hey no problem....." said maie smerking and going back into her stance. Mazenchu then jets after them and red and maie side step and mezenchu goes into another wall. "ha ha blockhead!" said rika laughing at mazenchu. "Dang it!" said mazenchu getting up and powers up more.  
  
"uh oh..he's mad..." said red laughing. Mazenchu then smerks and disappers. "God does he think this works or somthing..." said maie getting very annoyed. Mazenchu then reappers in front or maie and says, "no I dont think this disapper and reapper thing works but this move works for stalling time." He then punches maie in the gut and elbows her in the face. Maie then falls to the ground and mazenchu then flys in the air and fires several ki blasts and hits maie and red.  
  
The smoke from the attacks hitting the ground settles and red is still standing but maie is over with the others in a safe area of the room. "So did you think that was going to kill me....or were you aiming at my friend maie?" said red smerking evily. "heh....I knew that attack would not work...I just wanted to see if it would at least give one of you two a scratch or somthing." said mazenchu hovering to the ground in front of red and crossing his arms. "you sure that you want to fight here or do you want to fight at a safer place?" asked mazenchu.  
  
"heh heh...you did this to kill me did you?"said red crossing her arms too. "kind of..I would not say kill you...I'd say to see you again." he said smerking. "you pervert...." said red. "you did not say that, that night..did you?" said mazenchu putting his arms around red. Red then looks at him at says, "goto hell asshole." Red them punches mazenchu in this face and then slaps him two times and kicks him in the gut. Mazenchu was about to fall to the ground, but red quickly kicks him in the back sending him up and she fires a pwerful ki blast at him sending him to the damaged wall.  
  
"Ha thats what you get!" said red smerking. "wow red where did the burst of anger come from?" said zero. "what you think...what he said..." said red looking over at the others. "Look out!" yelled rika. Before red could look in back of her mazenchu put his arms around her. "Get off of me!" said red struggling. "no.." said mazenchu tighting his hold. Red then screemed and struggled more. "red....your not going to win.." whispered mazenchu in red's ear. "i..If theres a will theres a way!" said red elbowing him in the gut. "heh heh heh..i'm still not letting go.." said mazenchu licking reds face.  
  
"yuck!..." said red still struggling. "just give up..your never going to win..." he said. "well lets go to a much safter place.." said mazenchu disappers with red still in his arms. "Wha?..where are they?" said maie looking around.  
  
*At mazenchu's office*  
  
They both reappered in the room and mazenchu pushed red agenst a wall and mazenchu started to kiss reds neck.Red then pushed mazenchu off and puched him in the jaw. Mazenchu then smerked and said, "do you always play hard to get?" "you sick old basterd....your 40 and i'm only 14 " said red walking to the door. Mazenchu then walked over to red and said, "heh..age does not matter..does it?" "Get away from me!!" yelled red. Mazenchu then pushed red away from the door and threw her on the ground.  
  
"oh no not this again..." thought red. Mazenchu then took off his shirt and laughed. Red then jumped up and said, "Pervert!!" She then ran to the big window and threatend to jump out of it. "heh..try it, the windows not going to brake..." said mazenchu sitting at his desk and crossing his legs on the desk. Red then punded on the glass so hard that her hand turned bright red.  
  
Red then looked out the window and noticed that the sky turned cloudy and was looking like a bad T-storm was about to start. "they're calling for severe thunder storms today." said mazenchu walking in back of red and putting his arms around reds stomic. Red then remebered that night and a scared look came over her face. "What's wrong..." said mazenchu. Red then looked at mazenchu and said, "You will pay for what you did to me!" Red then punched mazenchu in the face and went into her fighting stance.  
  
"why do you want to fight me..." asked mazenchu. "I herd your a blackbelt..." said red. "ya..so.." he said Red then powered up. Mazenchu then sighed and snaped his fingers.  
  
*On the roof of the school*  
  
Red then looked around and thought, "Where the hell am i?" Mazenchu apeared with his arms crossed and he smerked. "This is a good fighting arena.....ok the winner takes the school...or if it's you...you get to save your school....cuz if I lose a time bomb will go off.." he said going into his stance. "oh great...not only am i fighting for my life i'm fighting for the whole school's fate." thought red.  
  
It started to rain and red herd thunder far away. "heh the storms starting.....just like in one of those anime shows when the hero dies." said mazenchu looking up. "ya..but who's the hero?...." said red. Mazenchu gulped and thought, "I hope I'm not.....cuz master rex will kill me if i'm not already dead..." "OK LETS START THIS BATTLE!" yelled red running after mazenchu, maznechu then side steped and red went flying over to the fence. Red then bounced off the fence and fired a kamehameha at mazenchu. Maznechu then doged the attack and diasppered. "Damn it!" said red looking around.  
  
Mazenchu then reappered in back of red and powered up. Red jumped and faced him and said, "I will not lose!" "heh heh heh....even your friend maie said you dont have a chance." mazenchu said wile smerking once again. Red then ran at mazenchu and punched him in the gut and kicked him in the jaw. Mazenchu walked back alittle and spat blood. "Good one...." he said fireing 10 ki blasts at red. She doged 5 of them but got hit by the rest of them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Note:Wow one battle ended and one starts....what a clifhanger, kind of like an anime movie. Well I guess i'm going to make the 4th chapter too....so thats like 3 new chapters....well 2 not including the next....ok plz R&R to whoever reads this story......k thats all.....c'ya at chapter 4 ^_^ **************************************************************************** ***** Next Chapter: The battle agenst red and mazenchu continues, and who's going to be the winner. And what's the others doing?.........next chapter: Red V.S Mazenchu.........dont miss this chapter...it's supposed to be good.... 


	5. Chapter 4:Red VS Mazenchu

Note: Blah Blah Blah....I dont own DBZ or the attacks..but I wish i did......I only own the characters i made up....and that is Red Starfire, Maie Madenko, Rika Cloud, Tetsuo Starrex, Anzu toshi (aka zero), and zero mazenchu.  
  
Chapter 4: Red V.S Mazenchu  
  
Lighting lit up the dark sky, and thunder crashed. Red and mazenchu have been fighting for 30 mins and it already looks like a warzone. Red hit the ground with bone shattering Crash. Mazenchu laughed and said, "Well it looks like your the hero thats going to die..." Red coughed and got up. "heh I rather be the hero then be the bad guy...heh heh heh" Red said laughing.  
  
*In the unnamed room*  
  
"wow It looks like a bad storm outside." said maie with a scared look. "Whats wrong maie....scared of a T-storm?" asked trunks looking board. "no...I just have a bad feeling that somethings happening." said maie looking at a window. A boy then yelled, "Hey everyone that red kids fighting mazenchu on the roof!" Maie then jumped up and ran over to the kid and picked him up by his shirt coller. "Were is the door to the roof?!?" yelled maie. "ummm..uh...over there." said the boy looking scared. He pointed at a big door that said emergency exit.  
  
Maie threw the boy and ran to the door and tryed to open it. "Damn it this friggen door does not work!!" said maie. Tetsuo then walked over to maie and said, "That's not the door.." "Then what is!!!" yelled maie. "you know..you should let red fight this battle...she wants to kill mazenchu cuz he raped her." said tetsuo crossing his arms. Maie let go of the handle of the fire exit and started to cry. "I made a promise to myself that I would protect red no matter what....once she was getting beat up by a kid that was in 5th grade and red was only in 1st grade and I beat up the kid and I got suspended for 5 days." said maie smiling and wipeing the tears away from her face.  
  
"wow I bet you got in trouble.." said tetsuo. "ya..but it was worth it....and hey i made a new friend that day." said maie looking around for the door. Tetsuo pointed at a ladder and said, "go beat up that pervert!" Maie laughed and put up her right thumb, "I will!" Maie then walked up the ladder and stoped in a small room. "wow it's sure dusty in here..." she said looking around. Maie then herd a loud noise from on the roof. "they're up there!" yelled maie running to another ladder and going up it.  
  
*Back to the battle*  
  
Red got up and held her left arm and coughed. "heh heh give up.." said mazenchu walking over to red and putting his hand on reds neck and choaking her. Red screemed and tryed to make him let go but had no luck. Maie then appeared coming out of a door from the old storage room. "oh no RED!" yelled maie with a scared look. "Dont even get close to here or she dies!!" said mazenchu tighting his grip on reds neck.  
  
"Damn you!" said maie watching mazenchu choaking the blood soaked red. "It looks like they been fighting for a wile." thought maie. Mazenchu licked the blood off reds face and smiled. Red who is knocked out at this point was hanging lifeless and the only thing she was hanging by was mazenchu's hand.  
  
Maie watched as mazenchu threw reds body to the ground and steped on her chest. Maie got mad and ran after the two and kicked mazenchu in the face. Mazenchu walked back alittle and said, "heh heh..your friends dead." Maie looked at red and said, "red...how could you die..." Red then opened her eyes and said,"i..I'm not dead yet..." Maie smiled and said, "Thats good..." Red then got up and punched maie in the face. "I told you to stop protecting me!" said red walking back over to mazenchu.  
  
Lighting then stiked the fence on the roof sending sparks onto the ground. Red then powered up and fired several ki blasts. Mazenchu ducked them all and elbowed red in the jaw.Red flew back and hit the fence sending the lighting threw her body,red sceemed and fell to her knees. Mazenchu laughed and crossed his arms. Maie then ran after mazenchu and kicked him but missing,when she hit the ground and turned around and fired ice at mazenchu. "What the hell!?!" mazenchu said getting nailed with the ice.  
  
Red stumbled up and fell to the ground, the lighting going around her body still. Red then mumbled, "De..Defeat..him..m..maie.." Then red passed out. Maie scenced that reds power had decreased alot and she ran over to her. Red was laying on her stumic soaked in blood, with the lighting going around her body from hitting the frence before. "Oh no, red dont die now!" yelled maie. Mazenchu then got out his laser gun and shot maie threw the chest. Maie then fell to the ground and laughed. "well...i..guess..my numbers up...heh..he..." before maie could finish she died.  
  
Mazenchu walked over to red and maie and he picked up maie and threw her off the school. "heh heh heh...I told you i'd kill your ass.." he said. He then picked up red and threw her agenst the fence. "now lets finsh what we started a month ago..." he said kissing reds neck and riping off her shirt. Red then mumbled, "st..op..." Then she kicked him in the leg. "You bitch...do you still think you got a chance in hell to defeat me?" said mazenchu taking off reds bra.  
  
Red smerked and then said, "you fucking pervert....when I get back from hell i swear i'll kill you...." Mazenchu then threw red to the ground and got ontop of her. Red then tryed to get away but maznechu put his laser gun to her back and it stoped her. "now take whats coming to you or your dead." smiled mazenchu. red then disapperd.  
  
Mazenchu smerked again and got up and clapped, "you mastered the disapper and reapper thing now get back here." Red then reappered in back of mazenchu and put her arms around him. "this w..was my last resort...but i guess i have to use it." said red smerking. "Wha..What...no..your not!" said mazenchu getting scared. "yes..my..self-distructing move....Hell's Revenge!" she said and then a bright light came from reds body and killed herself and killed mazenchu in a blinding light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Note:Wow this chapter was action packed. *looks around* well not to spoil it but after this the story takes 1 or 2 years after this chapter....and maie's back....and somone is back also.....i'll tell ya more later thou....R&R! **************************************************************************** ****** Next Chapter:Red's now dead...but she took mazenchu with her and Everyones happy..lol....ok maies back and it's now 1 or 2 years later and somes back to join forces with the z fighters to kill mazenchu's boss....Rex Starrex....tetsuo's older brother...lol and he's more of a pervert then mazenchu was.....ok next chapter..ummm.....lol it's just chapter 5...(dang writers block! -.-'')...k see ya ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

Note:Sup!, welcome to chapter 5!......I dont own DBZ or the attacks of the warriors...but i wish i did ^_^.....I only own the characters I made up....you should know them by now.......well on to the fanfic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Two years went by and Maie and the others are still alive. Unfortionly Red died with her attack in order to kill Zero mazenchu. It is now the year 2008 and Maie and the others are at a better school in tokyo...this one still does not allow fighting...(lol)...but almost every school has a news paper clipping of how the old 7th grade school was distroyed,and everyone was once again happy that mazenchu was dead.  
  
Maie yawned as she walked to school. Rika jumped up and scared the crap out of maie making her jump in the air. "Sup maie!" said rika in a good mood. "nothing..I just dont feel good today..." said maie starting to walk again. "so today it would be two years after red died in order to save the school and city from mazenchu the psycho." said maie wadering what red is doing in heven.  
  
"yep!..." said rika wandering the same thing. Maie and Rika got to school and went in they're homeroom. Maie floped in a chair and took out a magazene and started to read it. "whatcha readin' maie?" asked rika. "Shonen jump....i'm alttle bit starting to become a anime fan..." said maie yawning. "cool is that the new issue?" asked rika again. "yes it is!" said maie getting annoyed. Ever scence that thing happend two years agao maie's been acting mean..not like she was anyway...but she's been almost in jail two times.  
  
"ok..i'll shut up.." said rika. "Hey guys!" said tani. "sup.." said maie. "nothing just going to school for another boring day." said tani sarcastily. "whatever..." said maie going back to reading. "geez...she never is nice to anyone...." said tani. "ever scence that day two years ago she's been acting this way." said anzu walking up to the three. "Sup zero!" said rika. "nothing just bored." said anzu yawning and sitting in a desk behind maie.  
  
"Maie acts like my older sister...shes always dressing up in black clothes and is verry mean." said tani sitting in back of anzu. Rika then walked up to a window in the class room and looked at the clouds. One cloud looked like a dragon, and one looked like a hamster. "Maie was not this mean....i'm guessing she misses red." said anzu. Maie then got up and yelled, "DONT EVEN TALK ABOUT RED!!!" Tani blinked and said, "why shouldent she?" Maie sat down and went back to reading again. "ummm..ok.." said tani with a stupid look on her face.  
  
Rika blinked and said, "Hey guys look at that!" Anzu,maie, and tani ran up to the window and rika pointed to a light shooting out of the clouds...and pointing at the 7th grade school. "so..it's probly just a thing of light" said anzu. "no I scence a power near the light." said rika. "can..it..be..red?" said maie in a scared voice. "ya...possibly..." said rika with a scared look on her face.  
  
*on the roof of the 7th grade school*  
  
A light shined down on the ground of the roof, and a person appered. The person had on a black shirt,black jeans, a black cape with a red in side, and the person has on a banndana that was black also.The the person stood up and said, "I'm back....home sweet home.." The person looked just like red...and it is her..(lol)  
  
Then a person hovered to the ground of the roof and said, "you got a 100,000,000 yen bounty on your head and i'm going to be the one to get the yen." "heh...just because I killed mazenchu does not mean anything...so your not going to kill me." red said with a laugh.  
  
*back at the school*  
  
"hey that looks like my sis!" said tani pointing at the dot to the left witch was the bounty hunter. "And the other one looks like red..." said rika in shock. "No....it cant be her...no one gets a 2ed chance at living." said maie. "Lets go and see if thats her!!" yelled rika. "ok that sounds cool!" said tani. "ok awsome!" said anzu. "..." said maie opening the window and jumping out of it.  
  
Everyone in the class looked as if they seen a ghost. "ummm bye everyone!" said tani waving to the class. Trunks and goten looked at eatch other and said, "REDS BACK!!" then both got up and fallowed maie and the others. "Sup trunks!" said tani. "Sup cutie!" said trunks giving tani a wink with the peace sign. (note:trunks and tani are going out......awwww isent it cute ^_^)  
  
Goten hovered to the ground and crossed his arms. "Sup red." he said as he walked over to red and the bounty hunter. The others then hovered to the ground and said, "Welcome back Red!" Red then gave then a blank look and said, "ummm..hi..guys!" Goten whispered to red, "umm..can i go out with you?" Red blushed and said, "ummm..sure.." Goten then put his arms around red and said, "Awsome!"  
  
Trunks and the others including the bounty hunter fell to the ground and had a sweatdrop coming out of their head. Trunks then ran over to goten and said,"Copy Cat!" "you got that wrong it's copy saiyan!" said goten yelling at trunks. "oh whatever!" said trunks throwing a punch at goten but he ends up hitting the air. "ok stop this!" yelled red. "I came back to team up with the fighters called the Z senshi or fighters." said red crossing her arms. Goten then gave red a wack on the butt and red slaped him.  
  
"ouch!..what was that for?" said goten. "Being a pervert!" said red. "well trunks does that to tani all the time....why can i?" said goten. "Cuz that means your perverted!" said red puting her arms around goten and kissing him on the cheek. Goten then blushed and said, "wow..." "Wow thats the 1st person i seen red with scence red got kid napped and raped by mazenchu." said rika.  
  
The bounty hunter then said, "tani is that you?" "yep sup sis!" said tani with a cheerful look. "you know Ameiko its not good to be a bounty hunter." said tani. "So it's how I get money...anyway it's fun" said Ameiko looking at her daggers.  
  
*At the clubhouse that tani made*  
  
"man were sure skippin school" said anzu. "so it's always boring." said red. Red and the others looked over to were trunks and tani are at and they were making out. "EWWWW!!" said everyone. Trunks and tani blushed and said, "how rude...you dont watch people make out." "Ya really!" said trunks. "Get a room!" said red. Ameiko smerked and said, "It's about time she found someone."  
  
Red looked over and said, "who's tani?" Maie then said, "we became friends with her about one month after you died." "oh no wander i've never seen her before." said red sitting on the couch. Goten then sat next to her and said, "sup!" Red looked at goten sand said,"Dont even think about it......." Then trunks walked over to goten and said, "leave red alone....you can see she hates your guts..."  
  
"Not true!" goten yelled. Red sighed and said, "God my fist day back and i'm already getting sick of you people" Then red scenced a power coming from the west, the power level was around 2,000,000. "Hey you scence that!" said red looking at maie. "yea...what is it?" said maie getting up. "It's possibly a saiyan power level." said red walking to the exit. "Hey it might be dangerous!, I'm going with you!" said goten following red. "Goten my power level is 37,000,000...I can defeat them..." said red still walking near the exit.  
  
Goten frozed and said, "wow..my powers only 20,000,000" Red then stopped out side and said, "do you still want to fallow?" "yes...i'm not going to see anyone die." said goten powering up to SSJ2. Red then powered up but did not go SSJ..even without SSJ her powers near 10 million. Then the power went down to 1 million. Then tani and the others came outside. "You others bug off...your powers are lower then maies power." red said crossing her arms and talking in a vegeta voice. "The hell i am!" said rika and anzu.  
  
"Look I will not hesitate to kill one of you...so you better stay here!" said red getting annoyed. The red flew off to the west, and goten and maie followed. "Damn it whats her problem!?!" said rika in a mad voice. "This is not how red acted before she died." said anzu crossing her arms. "I'm going...no matter what anyone tells me...i'm not staying behind!" said rika. "Rika....dont you might be killed." said trunks.  
  
Trunks then walked over to rika and said, "Red is serious about killing anyone that gets in her way..so if you dont want to die dont even fallow." "I dont care about myself...I rather die then having one of my friends die." said rika starting to cry. "Dont cry...everyoen feels left out sooner or later." said tani giving rika a tissue. Rika took the tissue and wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"I dont care what they say....I'M GOING TO FIGHT!" yelled rika flying to the west. "Fool!" yelled trunks.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Note:This chapter was kind of cool....i'd give it a 3/5....but I hope that the next chapter is cooler then this one was.........and whats up with reds attitude?...... **************************************************************************** ***** Next Chapter: Red's Back and has a bad attitude about stuff....and rika's possibly going to get herself killed..what a baka!.....Next Chapter: Chapter 6: The legendary swords .....dont miss it!...oh and plz R&R! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Legendary swords

Note: I dont own DragonBall Z or the attacks of the characters of DBZ....but I wish I did....lol....I only own the characters I made up and some of the attacks I made up......well on to the fanfic!  
  
Chapter 6: The Lengendary Swords  
  
In the beginning elements were only forms of land and other things. But in the year 1892 a man named zanzerkan nirioki made swords of the elements of Fire,Water,Lightning,and Ice. Then in 1903 zanzerkan died a mysterious death....some people think that he died of a heart attack, some people think his evil brother teroki stabbed him, well no one really knows what happend but the four blades are said to be coursed. And now a new sword has been made by taneroki zanzimo....the blades name is the hell blade aka dark blade. And now the story continues.........  
  
Rika landed on the ground of a warzone. She looked around and hoped that none of her friends were laying on the ground were she was walking. "I hope that red and the others are ok..." thought rika as she looked around. Then a man in a saiyan uniform jumped out at the and shot ki blast. Rika then got hit by them and fell to the ground. The man picked her up and carryed her on his back to a cargo van like thing.  
  
Red not too far away was looking around for the power that she was searching for. Maie, anzu, and trunks followed her too. Red stopped and said, "Do you feel that power decreasing?" "yea....OH NO THATS RIKA'S POWER!" yelled anzu. "Dang it I told her to stay were she was!" said red in a mad voice. Then a laugh came from in back of maie. It was a male saiyan about 16 years old with his arms crossed. "who are you!" yelled red. "No my question is who are you!" said the man. "your truspasting on my property." said the man with a smerk.  
  
"Who are you!!!" yelled trunks. "Heh heh...my names Rex Starrex..I have a army of saiyan warriors in this area and your not supposted to be here.." said rex. "Rex Starrex....your the dude i'm after..." said red with a look like she seen a ghost. "Heh by who the devil?" said rex laughing. "heh no lord ema.." said red laughing. "So you died already...well get ready to die again!!" yelled rex raceing after red and kicking her in the side.  
  
"heh..kick harder next time!" said red giving rex a kick in the gut very hard. Rex fell to the ground and got up and wiped the blood from his chin. "Your good for a low level saiyan." said rex crossing his arms and smerking again. "Get that look off your face or a kick it off!" yelled red. "You know you'd be good in my army...so how bout it?" asked rex. "No thanks..I'd rather be on the good side then the bad side.." said red going in her fighting stance.  
  
Then a call came over rex's scouter to him. "yes what is it?" he said pushing a button on the scouter. "We got a prissoner..her names rika cloud." said the person who called. "ok..whatever put her in a jail cell numbered 132668." said rex. "ok boss..whatever you say." said the person on the other side. Rex then smerked and said, "well it looks like your not the only unexspected guest in this area..." "Oh no Rika!" yelled anzu. "Yea that was the name of the person." said rex smerking. "Arg what are you going to do to her!" red said with a scared look as if she allready would know.  
  
"Heh like I would tell you...low level warrior." said rex laughing alittle. "At least tell us were the place is!" said maie. "Arg ok...it's a big castle to the to the north of this area." said rex and then he disappered. "ok to the north!" said red flying to the north and everyone else followed.  
  
*At the castle*  
  
Two saiyans threw rika in a jail like cell numbered 123668. Rika then got up and said, "You saiyan morons are going to die when my friends come!" "Ha!...If they do they will be no match agenst all of the saiyans in this castle." said the saiyan warrior to the left. Then they both left the cell and rika sat on a bet and looked up in the letf corner. "So...a savallence cam." said rika with a smerk. Then she put up her middle finger and said, "Heh this is from my friends!"  
  
*Back outside*  
  
All four teens landed in front of a vary big door and red said, "This should be the castle..." Then the door opend and over 900 thousand saiyans were standing there with laster guns. "Umm...I guess were under arrest..." said red laughing and putting up her arms. "You baka!..you mean were just going to give up!" yelled maie. "umm...yea because..well how are we going to defeat all the goons?" said red.  
  
Then Rex walked up to the teens and said "Welcome to my castle....now your dead." Then 4 power level's appeared in back of the teens. The powers were Son Goku,Vegeta, Son Gohan, and Future Trunks all in their fighting stances and looking evil. Red looked in back of her and made a nerves look. "Ummm...even the Z warriors are agenst us..." said anzu with a sweatdrop coming out the left side of her head.  
  
Goku looked at red and the others and said, "Were not agenst you guys were here to defeat these morons with their fake saiyan army!" "whew thats good." said red. Vegeta then looked at trunks and said, "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble!" Future trunks then looked at vegeta in a confused look. "Not you Future trunks!" said vegeta looking at teen trunks. "oh...heh heh heh.." said Futuer trunks scratching the back of his head.  
  
"SAIYAN WARRIORS FIRE YOUR LASER CANNONS!!!" yelled rex. Then all saiyans fired at red and the others even the Z fighters. Goku then did his instant thingy and transported everyone to capsule corp. "Whew that was very close!" said goku. "you got that right goku." said red. "Oh my god....IT'S GOKU AND THE OTHERS!" yelled red. "may I have your autographs?" said red opening a book and giving goku a pen so he can autograph it.  
  
A few mins later everyone in capsule corp signed the book and vegeta said, "oh great...no I bet that rex dude has a search warrant on us all." "Ya I bet he does.." said maie. "Hey isent you friend a prissoner at that place?" said gohan. "umm..ya how'd you know?" said red sitting on the couch. "Cuz we can scence powers too..." said gohan taking out a soda out of the fridge. "Ummm.. my i ask you something red?" said goku.  
  
"ya sure, what is it?" said red. "How did you get your powers?" asked goku crossing his arms with a look that he gives the bad guys. Red looked over at her firends and looked back at goku. "I got it from finding a dragonball but the DB (dragonball) was blood red." said red getting up.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Rex landed on capsule corps lawn and walked to the door keeping his power level low so no one could scence it. As rex walked to the door he smerked evily and thought, "So that red kid must be the kid of that one low level saiyan....I was payed to kill him and his wife...heh and i was going to kill the brat but something happend at the lab that night." Then rex powerd up to SSJ2 and blew up the door of CC.  
  
Goku jumped and red went in her fighting stance. "Why you guys disapper for, My army was just going to kill you..." said rex walking in with a evil look on his face. Red then ran after him and attemped to kick him in the gut but rex side steped it and kicked red in the back. Red hit a wall with some force and got up. "ouch....your just like that mazenchu moron..always wanting to pick a fight." said red walking out of the damaged wall. "Fight?...heh i said no such thing about fighting...and i dont plan on fighting at this minite neather." said rex crossing his arms.  
  
Vegeta then looked at rex and said, "Your not even a saiyan...your a human." Rex laughed and said, "your slightly right vegeta....I got killed once and in order to revive me I got the blood form a fighter..they would not say what kind intill it was 12...then i found out that i was a saiyan..not a weak half breed but a pure breed.." said rex walking over to red. Red looked very scared as rex powerd up and smerked again. "so your saying that you were a human and then you died and you got saiyan blood and now your a saiyan?" said maie.  
  
"yea...my brother on the other hand was a half-saiyan and he almost got killed in a lab exsperiment and then he became a vampire...and he found out another form of fighting skill...Super vampire!" said rex lifting his hand and punching red in the face sending her back. "Oh no red are you ok?" said anzu. "....super vampire?" said red wiping the blood away from her chin. "yes a half breed of saiyan blood and vampire...when in Super vampire stage your invinceable...heh but my brother has two SV stages so he can wipe out even a army of 100 saiyans in one swipe." said rex walking over to the others.  
  
"So....Tetsuo's a Super vampire..." said red with a scared look. "heh..yes you catch on quickly...tetsuo said that he wanted to fight you red...saying that you beat one of my elite warriors.." said rex smerking at red. "M..mazenchu was a saiyan?" said red in a scared voice. "yep..and now i'm out to look for a new elite warrior." said rex. Vegeta looked at red and said, "Whatever you do..DO NOT JOIN HIS ARMY!" "Dont warry vegeta i was not going to..." said red smerking.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Note: man whats up with fanfiction.net lately?..it's been acting up...so this might be my last chapter to be out up on Fanfiction.net.....the rest i'm putting on my groups site...heres the link... goto that site and read the rest of this story when i post them. oh and my other sorys going to be put on there too... I got to say that my group might not have alot of pages up yet but plz join it..and add your fanfics to the group...well c'ya t the group! ^_^ **************************************************************************** *** Next Chapter: A battle starts between red and rex but why is rex not fighting back when red throws some punches...and why is rex giving red stupid looks that gives everyone the creeps....does rex like red?..well look for the next chapter: Chapter 7: Red's revenge.........and this chapter will not be on fanfictio.net....so if your a fan of this fic goto this site... well c'ya there and plz join! *puppy dog eyes* 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The swords legend  
  
Rex smerked and said, "Do as you wish....you'll just die the next time I see you...and your friend will die too...heh heh heh heh heh...c'ya losers!" Red then kicked rex's back and rex threw red agenst the wall. "Heh..so your that stupid to do that on a higher level saiyan warrior..." said rex stragleing red. Maie then ran after rex and kicked him in the back. "Stupid kids!" rex said as he pelted maie with ki blasts. Maie fell to the ground and said, "You loser...."  
  
Vegeta and goku stood there as red and maie was getting beat up, then Red and rex disapperd. "huh?...where they go?" said future trunks looking around.  
  
*At the saiyan castle*  
  
Rex threw red to the floor and walked over to his sword case. Red coughed and got up and looked around. Rex took out a sword with a black blade with a fire bolt in it and looked over to red. Red started to back up to a wall and freezed. Rex ran over to red fast as a olimpic runner and put the blade up to reds neck. "This is the DarkFireblade......and this is possibly the last sword you'll ever see too." said rex looking at reds face and evily smiling. "Rex...stop acting like mazenchu...stop acting like a murderer." said red looking at the blade with a scared look. "Heh...you dont know do you?" said rex lowering the blade alittle. "Know what?" said red. "you dont know that mazenchu was a elite saiyan fighter..." said rex throwing the sword to the ground.  
  
"Mazenchu was a saiyan?" said red. "yep and he was payed to kill you....and i also herd he raped you...is that true?" asked rex. Red then looked down and said in a quiet voice, "yea...it's true.." "What i did not hear you.." rex said. "YEA THATS TRUE!!!" yelled red with tears going down her face. "heh...that dudes sick anyway." said rex putting his arms around red. "Wh..what are you doing?" said red in a scared voice. "What you think?" said rex starting to kiss red's face. Red then had flashbacks of that one night and the 7th grade fight.  
  
Rex then started to kiss red on the neck and lift up red's shirt. Red then looked at rex and punched the back of his head. Rex then smiled and said, "I know you like me..." Red then blushed and said, "No i dont!" She kicked rex in the leg and rex fell on the ground. Red then ran to a door and tryed to open it, but it was locked. "Dang it!" said red looking around. Rex then picked up the DarkFireblade and walked over to red slowly. Red then looked up and flyed up. Rex then fallowed her and fired ki blasts at her hitting her in the side.  
  
Red then looked in back of her and disapperd. Rex smerked and disapperd too. Red then reapperd on the ground looking for rex to reapper. Rex then reapperd in back of red and stabed her with the sword. Red screemed and fell to her knees and looked at the blade. Rex then smerked and said, "foolish girl...you should look in back of you more." Red's sight then got blurry and she fell to the floor.  
  
*4 hours later*  
  
Outside of the castle the Z warriors and maie,anzu, tani, and goten were looking for red and rika. "Where are they?" said future trunks. "Dont ask me..." said vegeta. "HEY I FOUND SOMETHING!!!" yelled maie. "Shhhh!!!" said everyone looking around to see if anyone was around them. "What did you find?" asked tani walking over to maie. "A sword case." said maie. "A sword case?" said futuer trunks running over to maie. "A sword case to what element of sword?" said future trunks. "It says DarkFireblade..." said maie giving trunks the case. Trunks looked at the case and smerked. "I might know how to find red..." said trunks hovering in the air.  
  
*At the castle*  
  
Red woke in water but she could see where she was, it looked like a labatory of some sort. She was wareing hospital clothes and was in the water hovering with stuff on her body telling computers her brain waves and pulse waves. "wh..where..am..i?.." thought red. Red could sence power levels around the area, but one she was keeping track of....it was her friends maie,anzu,tani, and the z warriors. Red blinked and looked around more. Then she seen rex sitting in a chair typing somthing on a computer. Rex then got up and walked over to the thing were red is in.  
  
A look of fear went on reds face as she looked at rex. Rex was evily smerking with his arms crossed, his saiyan tail waved around him slowly. Then a man in a lab coat walked over to rex and said, "Master rex sir...her powers lowering slowly..and her brain waves are raceing what should we do?" Rex sighed and said, "nothing...." "What?!?..master she could die!" said the man in a shocked voice. "Dont warry...shes half saiyan...she'll pull threw this." said rex looking at the man and giving him a bad look. The man shook his head and walked away from the area.  
  
"So...your still alive but by a thread..." said rex going back to his evil smerk look. Red then started to punch the glass trying to brake it. Rex then pushed a botton and 1,000 volts of eletricity went threw the water and shocked red. Rex laughed and said, "Idiot...Do you really think you can get out of that pod that easy?" Red smerked and thought, "your the ideot...I was not trying to get out of here...i was trying to get a better look at that computer screen."  
  
"So you want to know whats on that computer sceen?" said rex walking over to the computer. "wha?..he knew what i was thinking?" thought red. "yea I know what your thinking...that what the computers got on it." said rex. "An unfortonly you got to be in there to heal the woulds you got...so your thoughts are like what you got to say." comtiued rex. "So your not as stupid as I thought you were." thought red with a smerk. "Oh and one more thing I put a speaker in there so you can hear what anyone says..and i put a zapper in there too." said rex.  
  
*on the gard roof*  
  
Two saiyans in warrior armors were standing there holding laser gun zappers. Trunks and the others hid behind a tanker truck and looked for a way to get in the place. "Spike go near that tanker and gard there!" said saiyan gard #1. "Whatever..." said saiyan gard #2 walking over to the tanker. Trunks then whisperd, "move!" and then everyone looked at a air duct and sneaked over to it and went in there.  
  
They went threw the thing looking at every window thing they passed and they seen a lab that was empty. The vent thing then broke and everyone fell on the ground. "owwww!...oh great everyone will know were here!" said maie. "Hey is that you maie?" said the computer. "What a computer talking?" said trunks. "No i'm in a healing thing around the corner." said the computer.  
  
Everyone looked and seen red in the thing. "Red are you ok?" said anzu. "Ya i'm fine just in a little pain..." said the computer. "oh i get it the computers saying what your thinking." said trunks looking at the computer. "yea exactly." said the computer. "Thats strange.." said maie. "Maie try to get me out of here!" said the computer. Maie then ran over to the pod and picked up a sword and ramed it into the pod. But nothing happend. Rex then apperd behind maie and said, "Welcome..."  
  
Maie then jumped and said, "so your the monster who put red in here!" Rex smerked and said, "Yea...and?" Red then powered up in the pod making the water turn red and the glass started to crack. "Damn it!" yelled rex running over to the pod. Then the pod exploded. Red slowly walked out of the pod soaked, and a big bloody area were the stab wound is at. Red held the wound and said, "Dont lay one hand on my friends!"  
  
"Heh your wounds not fully healed yet." said rex picking up the sword and walking over to red. Maie then ran over to red and stood in front of her. "YOUR NOT GOING TO KILL MY FRIEND!!!" yelled maie. "Heh...red's already going to die if she does not get that wound healed." said rex pushing maie out of the way. Red walked back alittle with a scared look. "Oh great I come back only to die again....bummer..." thought red. Rex then stopped right in front of red and said, "I would not kill my future wife..."  
  
Everyone then said, "WIFE?!!??" "well i'm not really sure but i think red has a crush on me." said rex putting his arm around red. Red then gave him the stuppidist confused look and said, "Yea right i rather goto hell!" Maie and anzu then started to crack up and thought, "well this is a stupid match...a muderer and a chicken." Rex then gave red a kiss on the lips and he put his other arm around her. "ummm..I think we should go now..." said trunks. Red then slaped rex and said, "PERVERT!" "Geez your just like mazenchu a friggen muderer and a pervert!" said red running over to her firends but before she could rex then apperd with his arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"Get out of my way!" said red. "Zero was one of my elites, and I was waiting for you to be fully healed and you and your friends could fight in my Battle room." said rex. "All I got to say is bring it on!" said red. Anzu then said, "Whoa..his name was Zero Mazenchu?" "Yes and well if red could defeat my #1 in comand elite, she could easly defeat the ones waiting in the battle room." said rex crossing his arms.  
  
"Look I think red would never fight in a stupid battle thingy...she's too chicken." said maie. "heh heh heh....your friends not a normal person....she's half saiyan and she is not a chicken...if she sacificed her life with her attack she's really like one of those anime heros." said rex walking over to red and smerking. "ok and now you'll be sent to the thing." he said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Note: ok...i'm going to continue putting up this story on fanfiction.net, and that web site on chapter 6 is not the site....I really forgot what the sites name is right now....but if I can remember it i'll tell you in chapter 8...oh yea can you plz do me a faver a join well if your not a big DBZ/GT fan you dont have to...its really if anyone wants to. **************************************************************************** **** Next Chapter: Red and the gang are forced to fight in The Battle Room. And Red, Maie, Anzu, and Rika (yep she's back) get their swords of the elements....that is if they win the battles and survive them. Well c'ya at chapter 8: The Battle Room (part one) 


End file.
